


Tomato Birthday

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: When Romano wakes up, Spain makes him go with him to another town. What exactly is he planning?
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)





	Tomato Birthday

Romano woke up to see that the tomato b*stard had somehow gotten into his house and was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
“Why the f*ck are you here, b*astard?” he asked irritably.  
“Ah, you’re up, Lovi~,” Spain said, ignoring the question.  
Romano glared and kicked him off the bed.  
“Ouch! Lovi, you’re so mean~!” Spain whined.  
“Shut up,” Romano ordered. “How’d you get in here anyway?”  
“Feli let me borrow his key~,” he answered.  
Romano’s glare deepened. Of course, his f*cking stupid little brother lent his to the b*stard. Of course.  
“So, anyway, you need to get dressed,” Spain told him. “You better hurry, or we’ll miss the bus!”  
“What bus, you idiot?” Romano asked as his anger rose.  
“Oh~! I decided we should go to the next town over today~!” the Spaniard answered.  
“DON’T DECIDE STUFF LIKE THAT ON YOUR OWN!” Romano yelled as he head-butted the other country.  
XXX  
Somehow, Spain had managed to get Romano on the bus. As the bus started to drive, Romano asked:  
“Where are we even going, b*stard?”  
“You’ll see,” said b*stard answered.  
Eventually, the bus arrived at their destination. As soon as the pair had gotten off the bus, Spain grabbed Romano’s hand and started dragging him somewhere.  
“Hey, b*stard, let go of me!” Romano protested.  
Spain ignored him, and before long, they ended up in front of an ice cream parlor. He led him inside.  
“So, what flavor do you want?” questioned Spain.  
“Tomato, I guess?” Romano replied. “Did you really drag me here to get ice cream?”  
“Who knows~,” Spain said mysteriously before ordering their treats.  
The men ate their ice cream in a nearby park. Then, they went back to the bus stop and back on the bus. When Romano and Spain eventually opened the door of Romano’s home and stepped inside, all the lights suddenly flashed on. A horde of nation’s jumped out from behind the furniture and yelled:  
“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!”  
Romano stood in the doorway, shocked. A banner across the room said, “Happy Birthday, Romano!” There were balloons and streamers everywhere. On the table, there was a tomato-shaped birthday cake.  
“Happy birthday, Lovi~!” Spain cheered.  
Romano stared at the countries standing in his house for a minute before speaking.  
“MY BIRTHDAY WAS TWO MONTHS AGO, YOU IDIOTS!” he yelled.  
“EH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?” the nations gasped.


End file.
